1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the art to which this invention pertains is radio wave communication and use of antenna with stream-lined shape supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has covered antenna as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,186 and 1,962,202 but has not carried such concept of a cover to provide such a degree of support as will provide a mobile C.B. antenna that maintains fixed shape and stable angular orientation with respect to horizontal ground on a moving mobile vehicle. Antenna flexibility has been the goal and as a result during motion the transmission and reception characteristics of C.B. radio system using such antenna has not provided the reception and transmission characteristics of which the 5 watt power permitted for citizen's band radio has been capable.